


Four AM

by placidings



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: I Love My Babies, M/M, hiiiiiiiiiih, sleepy!gani and early riser!basi, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placidings/pseuds/placidings
Summary: There is just no way Isagani's going to let Basilio leave so easily.





	

Basilio moved as deftly and as quietly as he could in Isagani’s messy, studio-type apartment, reminding himself to help him clean up later. The floor was a minefield of piles of papers, books, and god-knows-what; the study table, which also doubles as his dining table, was stacked with more books, papers, pens, pencils and the occasional unfinished cup of coffee and/or tea. The bed, which was the only thing remotely neat, was occupied by a snoring, sleeping mound completely dead to the world.

That sleeping mound was responsible for Basilio’s predicament: his glasses were missing.

Basilio stood in the middle of the floor, trying to remember just where the hell he stowed his glasses away last night. It didn’t help that the sun has barely risen, leaving the apartment semi-dark, and he couldn’t turn the lights on. Isagani, due to his aversion to all things bright in the morning ("It hurts my eyes!"), will murder him if he does; even if he knows how much of a struggle it is to walk around in a blur.

He wouldn’t dare leave half-blind, and Isagani definitely used that to his advantage.

He made a mental note to get back at him later.

“I’m not giving you your glasses back,” Isagani mumbled sleepily from the bed as Basilio tip-toed towards the bathroom. “Come back here.”

Basilio’s lips curved into a smile, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless. Isagani had this habit of hiding Basilio’s glasses to stop him from leaving at ungodly hours of the morning. Kind of like the situation at hand. “I need to go back to my place by 8.”

“It’s four in the goddamn morning, Basi.” Isagani’s words were always slurred when he talks just after waking up. His voice was a low rumble, reaching into the hollows of Basilio’s soul. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable. And hot as hell. “I’ll wake you up at five thirty. Your dorm isn’t even that far from mine. Get back here, I know you want to.” 

He sighed, making his way back to Isagani's waiting arms. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?

When Isagani buried himself into the curve of his arms and curled up into his chest, all warm and clingy; Basilio knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to leave at 5.

And frankly, he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about you guys but i think Isagani's not a morning person especially after a particularly hectic day? (week?? month??) 
> 
> (napaka-substantial ng contribution ko na ito sa fandom. shoot me. i'll come up with more serious stuff soon, i promise.)


End file.
